The Unexpected
by S.4.E
Summary: what if all the inuyasha fanfics on were just stories made up at kagome’s sleepover every Saturday. just a crazy cute oneshot


**Hey it's me again sib I had to write this it came to me while I was bathing I hope you like it. Just to let you know this fanfic starts with them telling a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha if I did why would I be writing fanfics? I can always dream though right:: Checks with Rumiko Takahashi's lawyers::lawyers nod 'yes':**

**Yeah well I can dream I own inuyasha.**

**Summary: what if all the inuyasha fanfics on were just stories made up at kagome's sleepover every Saturday. It's not what it not what you expect! R& R sib 0**

**The Unexpected**

**By sibby4ever**

" HEY GIRL WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YOUR FATHER AND KAGOME'S YOUR MOTHER!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief. When Inuyasha finished his sentence Sango, Miroku and Shippo's jaw dropped Kagome just fainted.

" Um well um ok I'm not afraid of telling you the truth I'm your daughter so deal with it mister or shall I say father". Sakura said matter of factly, Inuyasha's jaw dropped about ten feet more or basically on the ground.

" So… your … my… pup" was all Inuyasha could manage to calculate. Sakura just couldn't hold it back any longer so she immediately ran to Kagome and embraced her as tight as she could (you know like she did her brother before she left). Kagome was now awake and aware of what this young girl was doing and decided to return the feeling to her. Because in Kagome's head this girl was obviously mistaking with who her parents were because Inuyasha wouldn't even compliment her.

" Well are you sure that I'm your mom because I'm to young nether less live in this era, so you must be confused about something". Kagome said in a sure enough way.

" Well if your not kagome higurashi then you definitely are not my mother but he is my father younger yes, but I will not forget my mother nor fathers face". Sakura said with a sad expression. Inuyasha looked a bit upset at the fact of having a daughter he always thought he'd have a son. But as if right on cue Sakura said something that maid him really happy.

" Wait, wait, wait a minute so this is another Inuyasha/ Kagome story those are so overrated" Kagura said with a snort. All the girls in the room right then just stared at kagura with bored expressions except kagome hers was horrified.

" Kagura it's just a story you know kinda like the stories on?" Sango said Kagura rolled her eyes at that remark.

" I understand kagura he's your boyfriend. I personally don't blame you I hate it when everyone pairs my boyfriend up with someone else" Kagome said sango nodded in agreement.

" Any other complaints?" Kanna asked everyone with a roll of her eyes. Boy was she surprised when everyone started talking at once about complaints they had.

"Wait let's go one by one with these complaints you go first Kikyo" Rin said calmly, Kikyo smiled politely.

" I'm sick of you guys always making me dead, stuck up, rude, sluttish, a total jerk, and rarely nice hello I'm as healthy as all of you!" Kikyo pouted everyone laughed. They really did like making Kikyo that ways because she was kind of that way anyway. After the laughter Sango took charge.

" Ok who's next how bout you Kanna" Sango asked Kanna nodded and cleared her throat.

" Ok I hate that I'm hardly in other stories besides the ones about me like the story Yuka was just telling Sakura princess of darkness add me in more like I'm alive!" Kanna stated, everyone sweat dropped at what Kanna said cause it was true.

" NEXT!" Sango screeched in a lunch lady like voice everyone laughed. Rin decided to speak next.

" Ok I guess I'm up to bat now ok I'm sick of being paired up with Sesshomaru hello I'm almost half his age. He's 15 and I'm 12 geez, oh and stop making me such a air headed 6 year old" Rin practically begged. Everyone began to giggle because rin could be air headed like what she just said about being half his age.

"Yeah before Sango says 'next' again I'm better go, ok I'm sick of you guys also leaving me, Ayumi, and Yuka out. And when we are in the story you make us pushy, annoying, controlling bitches!" Eri protested everyone mingled in laughter.

" NEXT! HA HA I got to say it that time" Sango cheered evilly everyone then sweat dropped.

" Okay sango dear you know it's your turn" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango blushed from embarrassment and began.

" Stop pairing me up with the perv, and quit making me so abusive I'm really not just ask ' my boo' Koga" Sango said with a fist in the air.

"NEXT!" Kagome imitated Sango's rude lunch lady voice earning giggles from the other girls and rolled eyes from Sango's part.

"Ok I'm next again because I have something to complain about, ok I'm sick of you guys making my Naraku evil, why him come on pick some body else like…like…Inuyasha, or Miroku, maybe even Shippo and Koga for crying out loud why ' my boo'" Kagome stated everyone fell over laughing. Kagome giggled along too.

" Ok my turn I have another complaint also, what's up with inuyasha being such a rude jerk and why are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru half brothers most of the time when they have the same mom and dad, and why do they always have a bad past when their lives are perfect not a scratch hello!" Kagura nodded everyone nodded in agreement because it was true.

" Ok me next my complaint is my miroku is never really paired with me what's with that" Ayame complained. Everyone just paled. It wasn't like a privilege to be paired with the pervert more like a dare you couldn't get out of. Now it was Yuka's turn.

" I'm tired of being left out of these stories," Yuka said with anger and a little jealousy, everyone looked at her now completely remembering she was their. Ayumi cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

" Look you guys that's the whole point of our little Saturday sleepovers, we tell outrageous stories with the craziest couples. It's just for fun to imagine the impossible just for one night. Like Inuyasha and Kagome stories hello! Kagome doesn't even talk to inuyasha let alone know him that well don't worry Kagura. Sango you being paired with Miroku is hilarious even for you, or Rin you and Sess being together is crazy because he's dating Kanna. Guys just lighten up and have fun with these courageous tales. These stories are…" ayumi paused to take a deep breath. " Just for fun like when we log on to read fic like trigun or f.m.p so sit back, shut up, and relax you guys know I'm right" Ayumi said with a frown. An awkward silence fell over the group of girls after quiet Ayumi's speech.

" Ayumi's right we shouldn't really be complaining like this because we don't like certain things in the stories, hey that's what makes it sort of a fanfic" Kagome said trying to defend Ayumi's speech, everyone nodded. Just after there little complaining segment eri jumped up suddenly with a huge smile on her face. Which scared everyone and made everyone sweat drop.

" What is it eri your really starting to scare us all" Ayame asked, Eri freaked for a moment before she got her self together enough to tell them.

" Ok, ok, ok, I have a story to tell, do you guys want to hear the summary or just start with a disclaimer" Eri asked anxiously everyone nodded 'yes'. Eri swallowed and smiled with deep dimples. Everyone listened Intently.

" Ok I guess that means I'm telling you the summary first. Ok Summary: Inuyasha itoshi is a 14-year-old boy with a great life, all the girls are after him, he's popular and he might just pass 8th grade, until there's a new girl in school who reminds him of someone but he can't remember until they become friends and all his forgotten memories come crashing back." Eri said nodded towards kagome who just blushed in embarrassment. Kagura smiled at her giving her permission to continue.

" Well ok so when Inuyasha meets Kagome she brings back all these forgotten memories, it's kinda sad, oh and disclaimer I do not own this story ayumi does, so she's going to tell" Eri said Ayumi just smiled and began to tell the story.

"Aww man" Inuyasha mumbled as he left the classroom and headed straight towards the i.s.s. Room. (A/N: they hold detention and in school suspension in the same room).

Inuyasha opened the door to see the usual people who were in detention every day, which were Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijiya, Koga Wolfe, Sesshomaru Itoshi, and Naraku Dame.

They all had reasons for being in detention every once and awhile but mostly every day.

Miroku was always in detention because he couldn't keep his hands to his self like he'd just touch girls because he felt like it that really pissed of his teachers. Once he even touched his teacher, which was Mrs. Tamiya, she's only 22 so miroku thought it was 'ok'. Miroku has short jet-black hair, violet eyes, a tanned body, and a scarred right hand from playing with glass to impress a girl.

Sango on the other hand got in detention because she would beat up boys for no particular reason and most of the guys in the school were afraid of her except for the exception of the boys who were in detention every day, Sango had anger issues and boys were her best punching toys so to speak. Sango had dark brown mid back length hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin; and she had a mini boomerang that she threw at guys.

Koga got into detention because he liked to steal things from people like their book bags, shoes, pencils, and girlfriends. He just couldn't get enough of stealing so he would be in I.S.S. for a month or so and probably go back to detention after that. Koga had jet black mid back length hair, freezing blue eyes, tanned skin and wore a lot of head bans.

Sesshomaru was always in detention because he was rude to his teachers and he gave them the creeps. Sesshomaru would just stare coldly at them when they were teaching this would creep them out and they would send him to detention. Sesshomaru also called the teachers and the student's names like, insufficient morons or brainless fools and that got him detention all the time. The teachers believed that Sesshomaru had metal issues but he was Inuyasha's brother and they thought he was just insecure about something? Sesshomaru just like Inuyasha had silver hair barely over his shoulders, clear golden eyes, tanned skin, and a fluffy tail that he tried to hide in his coats.

Naraku was always in detention because he played tricks like he would scare the girls or mess with the boys and teachers minds making them believe they were insane. The teachers never wanted Naraku out of detention because he would always reveal personal secrets about someone or the teacher in his classes. The teachers believed that Naraku had a demented little mind. Naraku had spiky black hair, crimson red eyes, tanned skin, and a spider shape scar on his back from a fire when he was younger.

Last but not least inuyasha was mostly in detention because he was rude and clueless. Inuyasha would burp in class and not say excuse me, he would listen to his cd player and ignore the teacher, and he would sleep in class. Inuyasha would raise his hand for a question and say something dumb like Mona Lisa's is hot or John Smith from Pocahontas is gay and that would get him sent to detention most of the year. Inuyasha just walked over to Myoga the detention aid and gave him the slip then sat down in the middle of the classroom like he was the center of attention.

" So inuyasha what are you in for this time" Miroku asked simply, Inuyasha lazily turned to Miroku and yawned.

" Oh you were sleeping again in class huh" Miroku said with boredom, Inuyasha shook his head 'yes' and Sango rolled her eyes.

" Can't you keep your bloody eyes open yash" Sango groaned, Inuyasha just shrugged and Koga laughed at Sango.

" Koga what are you bloody laughing at, you steal shit and you have allowance which means you can BUY THE THINGS YOU STEAL jeez your all idiots! Except for sess over here" Sango said, Koga glared at her and Sesshomaru smiled at Sango.

" Well sango you beat guys up like a bloody lunatic and wonder why you never had a boy friend!" Koga yelled, Sango glared at Koga and turned around.

" You can't talk koga you steal dumb shit who the hell steals pencils" Miroku asked Koga rolled his eyes

" Look who's talking at least he can keep his hands to his self" Naraku spat at Miroku who rolled his eyes.

" Funny for you to say when you're the one who plays tricks at least he only touches people rather than playing with their minds you inconceivable pathetic loser" Sesshomaru spat with venom.

" Hey kids quiet down or I'll give you work to do and you will have to stay in detention for lunch" Myoga said, everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to thinking themselves over.

" Ok guys I think we should get to bed now I'm sleepy. I'll tell the rest next Saturday" Ayumi said with a smirk as all the girls groaned. Everyone snuggled up tight in her own sleeping bag. Except for Kagome who just flipped out her cell to call ' her boo'.

"Moshi moshi" came a tired deep velvet voice. Kagome shivered.

" It's me I didn't know I was that much of a bother" Kagome said playfully. She could feel him smile on the over side of the cell phone.

" If you weren't kagome you would be so you little girls done giving eachother make over and playing dollies," he said with a thundered chuckle.

" If you and your little friend are done watching porn and getting sucked into video games then yes" Kagome said sweetly.

" Ok kagome you got me their so when are you leaving the sleepover tomorrow make it early please I want to see you soon" Naraku said deeply Kagome blushed.

" Please naraku you act as if were married and were only13 and 14 you're so fresh" Kagome joked Naraku laughed deeply.

" True but it just might happen" Naraku said in an amused yet serious voice. Kagome just sighed.

" My moms picking me up at 9am tomorrow so I can meet you at shikon's pizza place at 12 noon is that early enough" Kagome asked. Naraku pouted on the other side.

" Yeah I guess it's early enough" Naraku pouted.

" Well I got to get to sleep or my mom will get mad if I make her late for work just because she had to wake me up so love you ku- Chan" Kagome said waiting for his reply. Naraku smiled again over the phone.

" Ok good night love you too Gome" Naraku said as they both hung up at the same time.

Ok this was my little cute one- shot I hope you like it Nar/Kag fans I just came to me first I was going to actually make it a story but I decided against I yeah so later guys or whoever reads this.


End file.
